TF2 Unforseen Intrusion
by Little Silver Maiden
Summary: This is dedicated to my friend and people who love randomness, misfortune, and violence. The real summary is inside Chapter 1.


**Disclaimers:** I don't own TF2, and I have never played TF2, however my friend is very fond of TF2 so I decided I'd start a weekly story. I promise you that I have been doing my research to make the story as convincing as possible. Another warning, I'm doing this for my friends so some of the main Team members are not male. If you want to join this wacked out story feel free to Email me or something, and I'll try to have you appear at least once. There may or may not be some gay, hetero, and lesbian matches in here. Yes, there will be more characters than the original 18 people in the game. Thus the name: TF2 Unforeseen Intrusion.

**Summary:** Okay so basically this story is the same game, but after the new blue spy shows up with a small black fox weird things get weird really fast. After awhile people start popping up out of nowhere, and they don't belong to any side, and whether they are hostiles or not, has yet to be decided.

**Chapter 1:** The New Blue

The sound of clanking metal resounded through the small cabin. Light poured in through the side windows and lit the iron walled train cart. Benches lined the walls and old magazines and newspapers littered the red and blue upholstery. On the blue bench, opposite the red bench, sat a man in a blue striped suit and tie, which was strange for this time of year, but the oddest thing was the blue all head mask he wore, like a robber, only blue. He sat sort of slumped forward, leaning slightly against the back of the bench. His eyes were shut and his head flopped forward as if his neck were made of rubber. There was a small black fluffy pillow laying in his lap for what reason's the blue masked man had this, no one would ever know.

As the train entered the war zone shots could be heard in the distance as well as the occasional explosion over the chugging of the train wheels and the occasional unneeded whistle blowing from the engine. There was a rather loud and clanging thud as the train hit someone and ran over their corps somehow miraculously staying on the tracks. The passenger cart shook slightly, but the blue man just gave a small snort at his head bobbed on his neck like a bobble head. After a few seconds he rolled his head back and sprawled backwards on the bench giving off a sigh in his sleep. Another peculiar thing about him, on either side of his head, under his mask, were two oddly shaped bulges. In the position that he now lay one could see some brown stubble around his mouth not covered by the mask. One could also see the cigarette stuck to his lip and hanging loosely as if he'd thought to take a smoke before he dozed off.

The breaks of the train screeched loudly and the train jolted to a halt sending the blue man and the black pillow to the ground. The little pillow tumbled away as the slightly winded, but now wide awake, masked wonder stared with widened blue eyes as his luggage decided to dislodge themselves from the safety netting in the compartment above the bench, and fall on him. A particularly hard and unforgiving suit case fell right on his face. His head, which had been slightly off the ground, was smacked back into the floor once again. He could feel his brain jostle around in his skull even as the stinging pain tingled on the surface of his face and the back of his head. The suitcase bounced up and hit the floor only to bounce once more then skid on it's side until it lodged itself between the red bench and the floor only a few inches away from the little fluffy pillow, which was now moving and sitting up. Bizarre…

The blue man sat up and pressed his hand to his face. He could already feel a head ache coming on, but whether he should blame that on the head bashing or his lack of sufficient food or sleep, he didn't know. He pulled his white gloved hand away to see the blood on the fingers. Just what he needed, a nose bleed. Disregarding that his fingers were covered in blood he reached behind his head and felt the lump forming there, and it was going to be a big head ache. As he grunted in pain and tried to gain his bearings he felt a light/timid touch on his leg and looked down. A little black fox, which just happened ho have been the black fuzzy pillow earlier, had a paw placed on his thigh, and the other front paw hang in the air as if contemplating if it should follow the other one. The fuzzy black creature looked at him with cure brown eyes as if to ask if he was alright. "Aye, I'll 'ave a nasty 'ead ache, tho'." The little fox cocked its head as if it understood and was saying 'you sure?' before it hopped up on his shoulder and then onto his head where it promptly curled up like a strange fuzzy hat.

Taking a deep breath and heaving a sigh the blue man stood up and dusted himself off, careful not to dislodge his fuzzy friend from his head and walked began gathering his luggage, which consisted all of one back pack, and two suitcases including the one that had nearly smashed his face in. When he got to picking up the big, bulky, hard container, he found it to be lodged pretty good. He grunted and pulled at the case, but it just wouldn't listen to him and budge. After a couple of minutes of this the curious fox perked it's head up and watched. Then, as if to say, I'll help, the fox got off his head and ran down his arm to hop onto the ground and seemed to push as the masked man pulled. Suddenly, without warning, as he pulled with all his might, the suitcase popped free and he went flying backwards with the force of his own pulling and smacked the back of his head on the corner of the blue bench. "OOOOOWWWWWW!!!" He moaned immediately grabbing the back of his head and sitting up legs crossed pretzel style. The fox stared at him for a few seconds then slowly approached him before scuttling back a bit as he rose quickly and kicked his suit case as hard as he could. "OOOOWWWWWW!!!" He shouted as his foot missed and he smashed his shin into the bench. He just couldn't catch a break.

A few minutes, and a few curse words later, the blue man walked off the train with a little black fox following hard on his heels. Before him lay a barren and charred wasteland with two different forts, and he was right between them. One fort was red and the other was blue, and it was rather obvious which was which, so he had no trouble choosing a direction and dragging his suitcases along behind him as he made his way to his new 'home.' He didn't get a whole lot of time to merrily walk along his own way because one instant he was walking, the next, he saw orange and red, then… he was sort of floating looking at a red suited guy with a flame thrower flaming a charred husk, and watched him run off with his stuff, and a red scout run off with his pet fox, which kind of irked him, then, nothing. Next thing he saw was a wall, two walls to be exact and a glass door type area, but any details about the walls were forced right out of his head as a girl with cat ears bent forward and looked him in the eye, he face barely 2 inches from his own. She was wearing pigtails and had dark skin. Her eyes were a nice chocolate brown, and her hair, strangely enough, was blond, probably died, and was in pigtails on either side of here head above her ears… Cat ears? Okay, that deserved a double take.

"Oi! Noobie! Got fried right of the train, eh? Not much luck there. This here be th' respawn point. It's a life sava, really. As long as ya keep that bookie neck-lace they sent ya in the mail you'll be good to go. It's right handy that they can on'y be removed by th' weara. Well, I'm Blue Scout, but ya can call me Berry, everyone else does!" Okay, the y allowed women here now, when the change happened, he sure as hell didn't know. This woman—Berry—wore the blue scouts outfit even the cap, which was strangely unhindered by her pigtails. The blue masked man was feeling a tad… woozy.

"Well, I'm—"

"The new Blue Spy? Can I call ya blue?"

"…Uh, if you wish…" Interruptions were… somewhat annoying. "Anyway, Berry, could you 'elp me stand? My legs seem to 'ave lost their feeling." The blond chocolate skinned scout smiled at him and seemed to bounce backward then offered her hand to him. A hand which he thankfully took and managed to get to his feet somewhat dizzy.

"Don't worry. Ya'll be a bit dizzy at firs' but th'n yer blood'll start pumpin' an' you'll be alri't"

He sure hoped so, he needed to get better soon, the life of his furry little friend depended on it. Blue soon managed to limp his way out of the white room and was lead through various halls and doors. It took awhile, but Berry finally stopped at a door which she swung open and said was his room. Then she smiled and dashed off. He guessed she had to do some other things. Reaching up he scratched his head as he looked about his new 'home'. The room was rather bland in his opinion, but he noted that his head no longer hurt, so there was a plus.

**-Chapter 1: End-**


End file.
